May 3, 2011
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: "I'll see you again." Sequel to April 19, 1992. Dr. Lily Newton enters Steve McGarrett's life once again. When the lieutenant commander is kidnapped by Wo Fat, will Lily be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

_May 3, 2011_

Dr. Lily Newton turned thirty-five years old today. She wasn't partially excited, nor was she dreading the coming year she would turn forty, 2016. Lily's mind wasn't her new patient that reminded her of her sixteen-year old self, nor of her adopted teenage son. No, her mind was on something else entirely.

Lily pulled out a photo out of her desk. Whenever she took it out, her patients and son would ask her if the boy in the picture was her boyfriend. No, she would tell them. He is just a good friend.

The picture in Lily's hand was nineteen years old. Nineteen years ago, Lily was sixteen. As was the boy in the picture, Steve McGarrett. _Or should I say, __Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?_Lily smiled. Steve had said that in ten years of time, Lily would be calling him Commander. She studied the picture. Steve McGarrett's hair was no longer wavy. It was straight now, like hers. His hair was the same shade: dark brown. Lily could see that her friend had grown quite handsome over the years. _Not that he wasn't all ready when we met,_ Lily added to herself. His eyes were the same ocean blue. But they were different. Lily noticed that in her friend's eyes, there was no confidence. A lingering unhappiness. Based on the photo shot she was able to obtain, it seemed that Steve McGarrett was confident and happy, unlike the sixteen-year old boy Lily had known. _Commander would be proud of you, Steve. _

She sighed. The Commander's health was deteriorating quickly. This past year, he had suffered a severe stroke, causing Lily and her adopted son to move in to help the Commander with the daily tasks that he had once done himself. Joseph Long had not much time left, and Lily was certain the Commander wanted to see Steve one last time. Although the Commander and Steve had known each other only for a couple years, they had quickly grown attached. _More so than his own father,_ Lily added drily, remembering the talks she had with Steve about his own father in Hawaii. The Commander considered Steve the son her never had, and he considered Lily and Joseph, Lily's adopted son, to be his daughter and grandson.

They were his family.

Lily knew that she should call Steve about the Commander, but Steve seemed to be happy, finally in his Hawaii, while leading a task force called Five-0. She remembered the last words he had said to her before he had begun his training: _"I'll see you again."_ _Yes,_ Lily thought, _I will see you again too._

She smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lily thought she heard a whisper in her ear.<p>

A voice telling her, _"Happy birthday, Lily."_


	2. Chapter 2

_May 3, 2011_

It was May 4, 2011. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett had just walked out of his office late that evening when the phone rang. Stiffing an impatient sigh, he answered his office phone.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett." he answered.

"Steve?" said the voice on the other end. "It's me…Lily."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. "State your full name," he ordered.

"I know it's been nineteen years," said the voice on the phone. _I _know _that voice. _Steve couldn't remember where he had heard the calm alto. The voice continued. "But I was hoping you'd recognized my voice." The voice paused, as if taking in the pain. "My name is Dr. Lily Newton."

Immediately Steve remembered.

* * *

><p>It was a cool day. The rain showered the seventeen-year old boy's head, but he didn't care today. Mud coated his shoes, but he didn't bother to wipe the mud off. Lily Newton's hand was clutched in his own. Unlike the last time she had held his hand, her grip was calm and assured. As they neared the cemetery, however, Lily's grip became more desperate and panicked. As with before, Steve gave Lily a reassuring squeeze. She instantly calmed.<p>

As the two teenagers neared the grave, Steve felt Lily's body slacken. He pushed her along, whispering that it was almost over, and that they would go home to see the Commander soon. The grave was in sight now. It was alone, barren, and not enshrouded by flowers. The lone grave had been alone for its four long years.

Lily crouched down onto the grass, oblivious to the mud and wet grass. She traced the letters imprinted into the carved stone tenderly as she silently cried. Steve watched from a distance, knowing that Lily needed to grieve before telling him that she was all right.

It was April 19, 1993. Steve supposed he should be next to Lily, sobbing next to her, since it was a year ago that his mother had been killed by a drunk driver. But he didn't feel anything toward _her_ death. His concern was for Lily, who was sobbing. Today was her mother's birthday.

Four years she had been dead.

* * *

><p>"Lily?" Steve gasped. He never thought he would hear her voice again.<p>

There was a muffled laugh on the other end. "It took you awhile to recognize that the voice was mine."

Suddenly feeling like seventeen-years old again, Steve sheepishly smiled. "Well, it has been nineteen years since we've seen each other."

"Yeah." Steve sensed sadness lingering in Lily's voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you sometime during that timeframe. You didn't break your promise." Her voice brightened a little.

"What promise?" Steve knew exactly what promise he had made to Lily, but he asked anyway.

"You told me, "'I'll see you again.'" It took nineteen years to fulfill it, but here we are."

"Here we are." Steve agreed.

There was a moment of silence.

"What's happened, Lily?" Steve finally broke the tension a couple moments later. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"It's the Commander." There were now muffled sobs on the other end. "He's dying."

Steve waited for Lily to explain. "He had a stroke last year," Lily said when she found her voice. "The half side of his body is paralyzed, so he can't do many of the tasks he once could do himself."

There was another pause. "Last week, I was with a patient, and he decided to try to walk up the stairs himself. Ultimately, his hip was shattered after falling down a flight of twelve stairs." Steve imagined Lily rubbing her forehead, as she usually did when she was stressed. "What an idiot." Lily added quietly.

Steve couldn't help but smirk. Danny, his partner, would say the same thing about him. He imagined Danny coming up with a rant. He wondered what his hot-headed partner would think about Lily.

"He's dying, Steve." Lily's voice brought Steve back to the present. "The Commander wants to see you." Steve could hear the desperation in Lily's voice. "We're the only family he has."

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Steve demanded. "You could have called me earlier."

"You seemed so happy…" Lily tried feebly.

"How do you know I'm happy?" Steve asked. He only just realized what Lily had meant to say.

"I tracked you, and I found you were living in Hawaii. I know it's your home. You _should_ be happy. It's always been your home. I also have a photo of you," she added quietly.

Steve smirked. "You've been stalking me, haven't you?" he mocking demanded.

"I have not." Lily laughed, and to Steve she seemed to be an eighteen-year old girl again. "So will you come with your family, your teammates?" she asked. "I think they would like to meet the Commander."

"How much do you know about me since 1994?"

"I know you're the leader of the Five-0 taskforce, and that you are a former Navy SEAL." Lily's voice vibrated from the phone. "That's all I know, honest."

There was a moment of silence.

"So will you come?" Lily asked quietly.

Without thinking about the consequences, Steve said, "Yes, I'll come. I'll book the earliest flight to Maryland."

"Thank you," Lily said.

"You're welcome, Lily." Steve replied. "You know, I also promised you that I would never leave you unless you wanted me to. And to me, a promise will always be fulfilled."


	3. Chapter 3

_May 3, 2011_

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV<em>

Detective Danny Williams did not expect to awakened by his cell phone.

And certainly _not_ in 1:00 in the morning.

Groaning out of bed, he heard the phone ring again. _And who is it? _Danny's frustration did not ebb; in fact, it grew with each passing moment. _Crazy Rambo, who is also my goddamned partner._

Danny finally answered the phones. "Yes, Rambo?" His question echoed his anger at being wakened very early in the morning.

"We're going to Maryland, Danny." Danny could easily imagine his partner's expression, as if he were standing right in front of him. "Chin and Kono are coming as well. Pack a bag. The next flight is in two hours."

"What do you mean "we?" Danny exploded. "How did this "we" come into this equation? I am not going to Maryland, Steven. And certainly not in 3:00 in the morning. Kono and Chin are staying here."

Steve mumbled something on the other end. However furious at his partner, Danny felt a twinge of concern.

"What?" Danny asked. "What did you say?"

"I said, I guess I'll have to fly solo." Steve's voice was eerily quiet.

There was silence on both ends.

Danny ruffled his hair. "Why_ are_ you going to Maryland?"

"An old friend of mine is dying." Steve replied quietly. "He's a retired Commander, and I would like to say goodbye to him before he passes."

"And you would like me to come so that I could see you sob all over his cancer-ridden body?" Danny taunted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Danny imagined Steve cracking a grin. "No. I just want him to meet my family."

Danny was about to reply back when the other line went dead. It was there that Danny wanted to scream in frustration. But there was no time for that. _Goddamn my excuse for a partner._ He sighed, and dialed Chin's number.

He waited.

* * *

><p><em>Chin's POV<em>

Chin was an early riser, like his boss, but he did not expect being waken at 1:30 in the morning. Whoever it was calling at this hour, the person was in trouble. As he neared the table toward his vibrating cell phone, Chin saw the flashing letters.

_Danny._

Chin answered the phone immediately. "What's wrong, brah?"

Chin heard Danny sigh. "Well, what's wrong is Steve wants us to go to Maryland in an hour and a half."

"What do you mean?" Chin was instantly alert.

"I don't know, Chin." Chin heard Danny sighed again, more exasperated. "Steve said something about a friend…and a Commander. All I know is that he's dying, and Steve wants all of us to come with him to say goodbye."

"All right, brah." Chin answered. "I'll call Kono."

"Thanks," was Danny's reply. Then with a click he was gone.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, all the members of Five-0 were on the plane to Sunnybrook, Maryland. Danny and Steve were sitting across from each other, and Chin and Kono were two seats behind.<p>

Danny attempted to make a conversation with Steve. "So who is this Commander that you talked about?"

Then he realized Steve was asleep.

As the plane went off, Danny prayed that this time, nothing would go wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Steve's POV<em>

Steve blinked his eyes open. Standing in front of him was Danny.

"Good morning, sunshine." Danny laughed.

"Good morning." Steve mumbled. After all this time, he still hated flying.

Steve couldn't help but feel a strange de ja vu feeling. He knew he had been on this plane before, nineteen years ago.

He remembered meeting Lily and the Commander.

Again, the de ja vu feeling crept up on him again.

He had see the girl who had first captured his heart, and the man who he considered a father figure.

He had to see them before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

_May 3, 2011_

To Steve McGarrett, it seemed to be forever before he saw her walking into the room. At first, he only saw her shoes. They were dress shoes, only worn for special occasions and black. He saw that she was wearing a light blue t-shirt, and although the weather was sweltering, she wore a long white coat, the ones the medical doctors wore.

Her eyes were still the same, Steve observed. They were the same eyes that had saved his screaming self from dying with his mother nineteen years ago. It had been a dream. Yet, Steve noticed, the eyes were not the same. The eyes had confidence in them, and love. There was compassion in those eyes. Only the hair remained the same. Her hair remained sunning as the Hawaii sun.

Lily Newton.

Then the eyes met his own.

Without a word to one another, both of them stood, breathing, not daring to move. It was as if they were savoring the moment, as if they were noticing that nineteen years had passed.

Then Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Dr. Lily Newton held each other close.

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV<em>

Danny surveyed the scene carefully. What _was_ going on? The closest thing Steve McGarrett had come to a hug was a handshake. And yet this blonde doctor who had come out of nowhere was able to steal a hug from him.

"Who is this woman, and what has she done with Steve McGarrett?" Danny whispered to Chin. Chin shrugged, observing. Kono was staring as well.

When the two finally pulled apart, the stood on each other's side. At a glance, they both looked embarrassed, keeping a distance from each other.

"Danny, Kono, Chin." Steve gestured his hand to indicate Lily. "This is Dr. Lily Newton. She is Commander Joseph Long's daughter."

Danny shook hands with the woman who had obviously captured his partner's heart. _I wonder what happened with Catherine. _This woman was a shorter than the tough brunette that Danny had just met recently, by a couple of inches. She was blonde, tied up in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were green, green as the forest trees. Her handshake was firm. "It is nice to meet you, Detective Williams." The woman known as Lily smiled, and greeted Chin and Kono in the same fashion.

_She's more like Catherine than I'll ever admit._

Lily and Steve now were talking quietly together, speaking in whispers.

* * *

><p><em>Steve's POV<em>

"When can we see him?" Steve whispered.

Lily sighed. "As soon as Joseph is finished with his visit."

"Joseph?" Steve repeated.

"My teenage son," Lily explained.

"Oh." Steve replied, suddenly self-conscious. "How is the Commander doing?"  
>Lily opened her mouth to answer when another voice filled the air.<p>

"Mom? Who is this man?" A teenage boy walked outside of the Commander's hospital room. Steve almost shook with shock. The boy was like a clone of his teenage self, down to the wavy hair and blue eyes.

"This is Steve." Lily gestured her hand to indicate Steve. "The man I said that was going to visit Commander."

The boy, Joseph, raised his hand for a hello. Steve nodded, acknowledging it. Then Joseph looked around nervously. "Are these his friends?" he asked, glancing nervously at the gleaming badges.

"It's all right, Joseph, they won't hurt you," Lily soothed. Joseph instantly soothed.

Steve had a sudden flashback of assuring Lily that everything was all right. Then Joseph's question brought him back to the present.

"Isn't this the man you're always talking about that is actually your boyfriend?"

Steve turned his head away, pretending he didn't hear a thing. He caught Danny's eye. Danny mouthed, "Are you?" Steve shook his head. Danny gave him thumbs up.

Turning his head to Lily, Steve noticed that she was blushing. Heaving an impatient sigh, she walked inside the Commander's room. Steve followed behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV<em>

The kid was silent as he sat in the hospital waiting chair. Danny sighed with impatience. Steve and that woman Lily had been gone for ten minutes. Kono and Chin were reading. The kid looked over to Danny.

"You know Steve McGarrett?" The question was asked quietly. Danny looked over at the sixteen-year old.

"Hell yeah, I do." Danny replied. Then a sudden thought entered his mind. "Do _you_ know him?"

The kid shook his head. "Mom talks about him sometimes."

"Sometimes." Danny muttered. He didn't believe it. There was something going on here. First Maryland, then the sickly Commander, and now this. Were Lily and Steve in a relationship after all?

As if reading his thoughts, the boy stood up. "They're not in a relationship!" Then more quietly, "I don't know the whole story. I only know bits and pieces." He sighed.

"What _do_ you know, Joseph?" Danny asked. The boy looked at him.

"I only know that a man named Steve McGarrett saved my mother's life."

Danny clenched his jaw. He could see that Chin and Kono were listening silently.

"You have a _lot_ to explain, Steven."

* * *

><p><em>Steve's POV<em>

When Steve had entered the room, he wasn't certain what to expect. Now, as he saw the Commander staring at the ceiling helplessly, this was not what he had been expecting at all.

The Commander was thin and bones. Steve could see several ribs poking out of his chest. The Commander's eyes were slits, barely seeing anything. The Commander was fighting to breathe. Then the Commander saw Steve and Lily.

Steve let go the breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"Steve...Lily..." The Commander greeted them weakly. "Come and sit down."

They did. Steve waited for the Commander to speak.

"I...apologize for you...seeing me like this." The Commander apologized, looking at Steve.

"You wanted me to come." Steve tried to smile, but it ended up a grimace.

"You're so strong now." The Commander smiled, taking Steve's hand into his own gnarled one. "Both of you," he added to Lily.

"I'm...so sorry about your father...Steve." The Commander continued to find it difficult to speak. "His death...must have been hard on you. You both never had closure."

Steve swallowed. Most days, he didn't think of his father until night. Now the same thoughts that surrounded his mind every day since Victor Hesse murdered – no, executed his father. They came rushing back.

Steve didn't know what to say.

"Did you know?" Steve suddenly rasped.

There was remorse in the Commander's eyes. "Yes. I knew." Steve held on tight to the Commander's hand. He didn't know what to think. Was he angry? Was he angry to know that the man that had raised him on the mainland had lied to him.

"We...thought...it was the best for you." The Commander continued. "To protect you."

"You could have told me the truth." Steve accused. He let go of the Commander's hand.

"You could have gotten killed." The Commander whispered fervently. "Not you. Not then. Not now." The Commander sighed. "You are like the son I never had, Steve. I could never allow anything to happen to you. The Yakuza...Wo Fat...They'll come after you after I'm gone."

Lily was watching silently, her eyes wide.

"Promise me you'll protect everyone you love. Promise you'll protect yourself."

"I promise." Steve promised. He put his hand over the Commander's.

The Commander cracked a grin. "That's a boy. Little McGarrett..." he trailed off.

Steve knew something was wrong. He shook the Commander.

"Commander!" The Commander didn't wake. _"Commander!"_

Steve's hand hurt. He looked down and saw that his hand was held in the Commander's own. How did that happen? Then he realized that the Commander must have held onto Steve's hand as he died.

He saw the blissfulness of peace on the Commander's half-open eyelids.

It was then he realized that the Commander was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_May 3, 2011_

Steve stood in silence, frozen. He continued to stare at the Commander's face, his hand still clutched in the Commander's own. It was as if Steve were waiting for a sign, a sign signaling that the Commander would wake.

But the sign didn't come.

The Commander was truly gone.

Steve unraveled his hand from the Commander's and closed the Commander's eyes. Looking at him now, it appeared that the Commander was simply sleeping.

He faced Lily. Steve could see that her face was pale with shock, and that tears were slowly traveling down her cheeks as she grasped the truth. Steve's eyes were dry.

"He's gone," Steve stated, his voice hollow and raspy. He tried again. "He's gone, Lily." His voice was the same as before.

Suddenly, Steve felt as if he were back in time. He remembered the ring of the gunshot that had killed his father. Steve remembered screaming, his voice echoing in the South Korean landscape. He remembered the phone call he had received moments later, saying that they were sorry, but they were too late to save his father. Steve's body swayed.

Steve felt himself being led away from the Commander's bed. He sat down in chair, closing his eyes for a moment, wanting the memories of his father's death to fade away. They didn't. Steve opened his eyes to find that Lily was holding his hand, watching him closely.

"What were you thinking about?" Lily asked.

Steve took a breath. He had never told anyone this, not even Danny, or Catherine. "I was remembering the day that my father died." He took another breath, preparing himself. "I had just caught the criminal I had been chasing around the world for five years. My team and I were in South Korea when we finally found Anton Hesse, an illegal arms dealer. We were going to transport him, and interrogate him, hoping to find his brother." Steve tensed; this was the moment that was the hardest to describe emotionally. He felt Lily watching him, her green eyes attentive. "Then, I got a phone call from my father, who I haven't spoken to in eighteen years at that time." Steve licked his lips. "It turned out that Victor Hesse, Anton's brother, had my father hostage. He wanted me to give Anton up. If I did, my father would be let go."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I told him that I would not let that happen. I told Victor that I would not let his brother go." Steve said. "And because of that, my team and I were attacked. I was the only one that survived." Steve could feel Lily's hand surrounding his own, warm and comforting. It was then that Steve allowed to pain that he had kept inside him for eight months to fall. "Anton was dead. My father was dead, and Victor had escaped. I..." Tears fell from Steve's eyes. "I...failed my duty as a son, as a leader. I let the enemy escape, I had allowed my team to be killed, and I caused my own father's death." Steve paused, taking in the pain. He was aware of Lily watching him.

"It wasn't you that pulled the trigger, Steve." Lily's voice brought Steve back to the present. "It was Victor Hesse. Your team is your responsibility, but that only goes so far. They chose to have their life on the line, Steve. They were soldiers, like you. Do you understand?"

Steve nodded.

"Good." Lily smiled. A couples moments passed when her smile faded. "What did Commander mean by protecting yourself?"

"I don't know exactly, Lily." Steve answered honestly. Blue eyes met green. "But I believe the Commander wanted me to be careful."

"Why?" Lily's eyes widened. "Are you in danger?"

"There is an organization known as the Yakuza." Steve explained. "They have been tracking my family since 1992. My father was very close to exposing the Yakuza, and a man named Wo Fat ordered the Yakuza to stop him. They put a bomb on his car." Steve faced Lily, his expression somber. "My mother was driving my father's car that day. She didn't die from a car accident. She died from a car bomb. My father sent Mary and I away to protect us, not to push us away."

Steve could see that Lily was taking all this in. "Will they come after you too Steve?"

"Perhaps. I don't know. Maybe the Commander was protecting me all these years." Steve stood up. "I do know one thing."

Lily stood beside him. "What?"

"I have to protect my family. You and Five-0. I made a promise to the Commander, and I intend to fulfill it."


	6. Chapter 6

_May 3, 2011_

The funeral was held a couple days later. It was a warm day, and it felt to Steve that he was back in Hawaii, attending his father's funeral, and not the Commander's.

There was one difference. He had his family standing beside him. Danny was wearing his usual attire of a suit and a tie. His normal self-satisfied expression was reduced to a solemn one. Lily was on Steve's left, wearing a white dress. Her eyes were dry and dull, and her face was pale. Chin and Kono were at distance, wearing black. Lily's son, Joseph, was beside them, his expression forlorn.

As they buried Commander Joseph Long into the ground, Steve thought he heard a voice whispering in the breeze. _"Brace yourself, Little McGarrett."_

_ I will. _Steve vowed. _I will._

* * *

><p>Steve was crouching down at the Commander's newly made grave when he felt movement beside him. It was Joseph.<p>

"Hey, Joseph." Steve greeted. Joseph didn't reply.

"Mom said that it was okay if I stayed here with you," the boy said, his voice barely rising above a whisper. "She really trusts you. Why is that? Is it because you saved her life?"

"Partly, Joseph." Steve answered. Joseph's question was genuine. "I believe she trusts me so much is because I stood up for her when no one else would. When she was in great pain, I became a friend to her."

"Is that why?" Joseph's eyes widened. "I thought it was because you two liked each other. That's why I thought you were her boyfriend."

Steve nodded slightly, understanding. "I would have to say your mother is a person I care about, deeply. She is a good person, who saved me as well as herself. She is a dear friend to me."

Joseph looked away, as if embarrassed. He sighed.

"Joseph?" Steve was concerned about Joseph's change in behavior. "Joseph, what's wrong?"

"She saved me too." Joseph's voice was no more than a whisper again. "When I was little. She stopped my father from hurting me. He was abusing me. I felt so afraid during that time, and when it ended, I was certain that I would never feel that fear again. I was convinced that she would leave me, too." Joseph paused. "I tried to run away, but she stopped me. She said, "'A dear friend a mine told me he would never leave me unless I wanted him to. The same goes for you, Joseph.'" The adoption papers came through, and at last, I feel safe. I feel that my mother will never leave me unless I'm ready to go on my own." Joseph glanced at Steve, who was listening intently. Tears formed in Joseph's eyes. "I feel the same way about you," he confessed. "I feel safe around you, and I want to thank you, for saving my mother." Steve watched as Joseph took a breath of the calm night air. "Thank you."

Steve put his arms around Joseph. He suddenly knew why it appeared that Joseph was the mirror image of his teenage self. It was because they had suffered, if not the same, similar pain. They both were saved by the same person, Lily Newton.

"It's okay," Steve whispered as the boy sobbed into his uniform. "It's okay."

* * *

><p>Once they closed the door, Steve sensed a change in Danny's aura.<p>

"What is going on here?" Danny exploded, his hand coming up to Steve's face. "First you drag us off to the mainland, at three o'clock in the morning mind you, and then you reunite with a woman who I have never heard of in the eight chaotic months I've been with you, and now, we're coming home from a funeral! Why don't you explain what's going on?"

Lily, Joseph, and Five-0 were waiting for Steve to speak.

"All of you know by now that my mother was not killed in a car accident on April 19, 1992." Steve began. "She was murdered. What all of you may not know, however, is that after her death, my father sent me away. To Maryland. That was the first time I met Commander Joseph Long, and Lily. Like me, Lily was an outcast. People would call her a slut, and everyone was oblivious to the pain that she held inside her. That was, until I came." Steve paused as silence took the room.

"I was the first person to defend her, and she became my friend. I didn't know it, but she was helping me heal as well. We both got stronger together. Then, Lily almost took her life. ...I was the one who saved her."

"How does the Commander fall into the story, Steve?" Chin asked.

"Oh, that." Steve slightly smiled. "He became like a father figure to both of us. I also expect he was the one who protected me all these years from the Yakuza and Wo Fat."

"I mean, I know he's a Commander," Danny began, "but did he really do all that? For you?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, I believe he did."

* * *

><p>Steve had changed out of his naval uniform into casual khaki pants and a shirt. It felt strange, being in the house, and sleeping in the Commander's bed after nineteen years. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed that Lily was watching him.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Steve apologized with a slightly sad smile. "It must have brought some bad memories for you."

"No, it's all right." Lily replied, smiling slightly. "The Commander was like the father I never had. Besides," she shrugged, "my own father died years ago." Suddenly, she smiled again. "I'm glad you finally have a family, Steve."

Lily closed the door behind her.

As he lied, Steve recalled what Lily had said. _Yes, I am glad too._

* * *

><p>Hours later, Steve heard a muffled noise. He changed his position so that he could hear more clearly. Listening intently, he heard the noise again.<p>

Creeping slowly, he opened the door slightly with a gun in hand. There was nothing in sight. Steve opened the door wide.

As Steve turned around, he didn't feel the taser on his neck.

When he felt the exploding pain, he was aware of nothing as he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

_May 3, 2011_

Steve found that it hurt to even open his eyes. When he did open them, he found that his eyesight was blurry and his head felt like it was being spit open. Steve closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths. By this way, he hoped to regain some of his strength. His breathing slowed. What had happened? Steve remembered a sharp pain around his neck and then blacking out…

He touched his neck, which was still throbbing. He flinched upon contact. Steve had no idea where he was. What had happened, he asked himself again. Steve relaxed his whole body, trying to remember what had happened that had caused him to be in this situation. _C'mon, McGarrett! Think!_

Steve remembered hearing a noise at night. He rose out of bed to check it out when there was a sudden exploding pain around his neck. It was as if there were electrical currents within the pain. Steve cautiously touched the mark on his neck. Then he realized. He had been tased.

Steve opened his eyes. This time his vision was clear. He seemed to be in a windowless room. He stood up, knowing that if it was Wo Fat that kidnapped him, he would not have an easy way of getting out. Steve had to hope that his team and Lily would realize he was missing and try to find him. _Knowing Wo Fat, that will not be easy to accomplish,_ Steve thought.

Why wasn't he tied? Steve could not understand that. Wo Fat knew his background, and knew how easy it would be for Steve to escape if he wasn't bound. A sudden thought crossed Steve's mind. Did Wo Fat have something else in mind?

The door opened before Steve had a chance to think another thought. As he thought about escape, however, his body turned numb was hate as he realized who it was that was standing in front of him. At first, Steve only saw the freshly-pressed suit. Then as he began to become more familiar with his captor, Steve recognized the calm manner and smile.

"Wo Fat." His voice was dangerously calm with rage.

* * *

><p>Lily knew something was wrong. When she entered the living room at six o'clock in the morning, something was amiss. From what she heard from Steve's partner, Steve was up around five or even four in the morning. As she looked around, however there was no lieutenant commander in sight.<p>

"Steve?" she whispered, opening the door to his room slightly. "It's me, Lily." There was no answer.

_"Will they come after you too Steve?"_

"_Perhaps. I don't know. Maybe the Commander was protecting me all these years. I do know one thing. I have to protect my family. You and Five-0."_

As she looked around, there appeared to be no sign of struggle in the room. Lily's feeling of dread grew as she recognized a cell phone lying on the floor.

Steve's.

Steve was more than likely to have been kidnapped by Wo Fat. Remembering the conversations she had with Danny Williams, Steve's partner, they had to be pretty good to incapacitate the lieutenant commander.

Lily walked quickly to Danny's room. She could hear Danny's calm breathing, telling that her that he was asleep. "Danny," she whispered, shaking him. "Danny, Steve's in trouble!"

Danny blinked his eyes open. "Yes, Rambo?" His speech was slurred from sleep.

_Rambo?_ Lily had never heard of such a thing. She shook her head. Steve was in trouble, and they needed to find him.

"Danny, it's me, Lily. Steve is gone. I don't where he is." Lily took a deep breath. "I think he's been kidnapped, by Wo Fat."

Danny was instantly awake.

"This is all you found?" Chin was holding Steve's cell phone delicately in his hand. The cell phone was all they found. Lily nodded, her lips transforming into a grim line. Kono and Danny were beside Chin.

"There seems to be no sign of a struggle." Danny observed with a sigh. He drew his hand through his hair.

"Boss must have been incapacitated before they took him," Kono said with a worried frown. "Otherwise, there would be a struggle."

"You didn't hear anything, Lily?" Chin asked. Lily shook her head. "Or you, Joseph?"

Joseph shook his head, his mind still numb with shock. Lily squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Why did Wo Fat come all the way the Maryland to kidnap Steve?" Danny's forehead was crinkled in confusion. "He must have known that the Five-0 taskforce would have been with him."

"That's the point, brah." Chin pointed out sadly. "We don't know this place. We weren't expecting any trouble at all. That's why Wo Fat chose this moment to strike, when we least expected it."

There was a moment of silence.

"We're going to have to go and find the Maryland police department, and explain about this situation." Danny said, moving toward the door. He motioned the rest of his team to move as well when a phone started to ring.

Not Danny's. Steve's.

Danny put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello, esteemed Five-0 taskforce." Wo Fat's chilling calm voice shook the five people in the room to the door. "By now you would have noticed that one of your own is missing. That person you know as Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett." Wo Fat paused. Lily was taking in the suspense. This was the man that murdered Steve's mother and father. If they didn't find Steve soon… "Your leader doesn't have much time. I suggest you find him before that time."

There was a click and the line went dead.

Lily's eyes met Danny's.

"What should we do, Danny?"

There was only one answer. "We have to find the Maryland police department." Under his breath, Danny added, "Let's hope that Steve can survive another five hours."

* * *

><p>"Steve McGarrett." Wo Fat's voice betrayed no emotion.<p>

Wo Fat closed the door behind him, causing it to close with a clang.

"Did you kidnap me for leverage?" Steve hissed, forcing his voice to remain cool. "What is your plan, Wo Fat?"

Again, Wo Fat betrayed no emotion. As he pulled out something out of his breast pocket, Wo Fat smirked. "You will see."

As he unraveled the piece of cloth, Steve realized with a jolt what they were. Brass knuckles. Steve prepared himself for the pain as Wo Fat raised them.

They came in contact with his ribs. Steve held a gasp of pain as Wo Fat pushed the brass knuckles deeper into the ribs. Steve could hear a crack.

"You never knew your father, boy." Wo Fat whispered in Steve's ear as he continued to beat up the man before him. "You thought you knew him. The only one who knows him is me." Wo Fat pushed the brass knuckle deep into Steve's stomach.

Steve suppressed a scream of agony as dark red splotches dripped onto the floor. Wo Fat had a rare smile on his face. "You…didn't know…what kind a man…he was." Steve fought back hoarsely. Steve's eyesight blurred as his side screamed in pain.

Steve fought the tide of blackness as Wo Fat buried the bloody brass knuckles into the cloth. Then, as soon as Wo Fat disappeared, Steve gave into the tide of blackness and fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

_May 3, 2011_

Lily could see Danny was driving as fast as he could. His jaw was clenched, and his hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel as he swerved through the traffic.

"Goddamn it, why can't he just be a normal SEAL?" Danny was growling as he speed toward the Maryland police department. Lily stayed unsmiling. Normally, she would laugh at Danny's comments, but not today. Her unsmiling face turned into a bleak frown. Lily was increasingly worried about Steve. He had been missing – Lily glanced at her watch – for over five hours. She wasn't a cop, but Lily figured that Steve had been kidnapped around midnight. That could mean five or more hours of torture and worse. According to Steve, Danny only reacted like this when he was under severe pressure. Danny was worried too.

"Easy, brah." Chin cautioned. Lily could easily envision the man's calm gaze. "Steve is a strong man, and we'll be able to find him."

Danny grunted in agreement. Lily and Kono said nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Lily sighed, leaning in a chair. Kono was distractedly reading a magazine while Chin was sitting quietly. Danny was heatedly pacing.<p>

Danny and Chin had called the Maryland police department early in the morning to explain their situation and to tell them they needed back-up from their police force. The person on the other end told them they needed to wait another hour before they could send in their best men in to help them with the hostage situation. An hour passed, and there was no sign of the two police officers.

"An hour." Lily could easily see a rant was coming. "A freaking hour it takes them to get here! And where are they? My partner could be bleeding to death while they're eating doughnuts!"

Danny sat beside Lily and sighed. He rubbed his forehead, his eyes burning with worry for his partner.

Lily leaned in. "The Commander made Steve promise that he would protect his family, and Steve promised him that he would. Steve considers all of you – Chin, Kono, me, and you – as his family." She was aware of Danny listening to her. "Steve told me that he considers a promise to be a promise. He's not going to give up that easily."

Slowly, Danny nodded. Then his head turned. Much to Lily's surprise, the two police officers had arrived. Lily was about to shake their hand when one of them spoke.

"Hey, slut."

As those words reached her ears, cold shudders went down her spine. Then they became warm with anger at the two men she hoped she would never see again.

"You," she whispered coldly.

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett had to find a way out of here, and fast. About seven hours had escaped since Wo Fat had taken him hostage. There wasn't going to be much time before Wo Fat decided to end it.<p>

The door to Steve's cell opened. Steve narrowed his eyes at the now-familiar sight of his captor, and of his enemy: Wo Fat. Steve suppressed a grunt of pain as he stood to face the man before him. The stomach wound that he had sustained hours before had stopped bleeding; however, it still was a concern. Twice, Steve had fought to remain conscious as he fought the pain only from the belly wound. And that wasn't the only injury. Steve had three or four broken ribs, and added that, a concussion.

Steve strained to look the man that murdered his mother and father closely.

"What do you want?" he spat. Wo Fat didn't respond, and instead pulled out a picture.

He held it up so Steve could see.

The picture was of a woman. She was pretty, with curly dark brown hair that stopped around her shoulders. The woman was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with khaki pants. She was smiling, content, and her teeth had gleamed white at the mid-1970s camera. She had blue eyes. Steve was astounded of how much their eyes resembled each other.

"Was she another one of your victims?" Steve demanded. He could tell that the woman – whoever she had been – was happy. A family was missing her. Then Steve's heartbeat sped up. As a child, he thought he saw another picture just like that, hidden in his father's desk. "Did I know her?"

"No, and yes." Wo Fat replied. His normal apathy face was curled in a small smirk. "No," he began again, circling Steve, making Steve's head spin. "This woman was CI of Hawaii, born under the name of Alina Lucine, born an Armenian citizen, and moved to the States in 1961. She changed her name to Alina Luuk, and became a CI in-"

"What does this woman have to do with my kidnapping?" Steve interrupted.

Wo Fat's smile widened. "Everything, Commander McGarrett." He stepped closer to Steve, close enough so Steve could feel his breath on his face. "Your mother wasn't murdered when you were sixteen. She was murdered when you were three months old."


	9. Chapter 9

_May 3, 2011_

Steve was speechless. He continued to stare dumbly as Wo Fat continued to smile. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He recalled Wo Fat's words. "Your mother wasn't murdered when you were sixteen. Your mother was murdered when you were three months old." What did Wo Fat mean?

"What do you mean?" Steve rasped.

"Your father was not the man you thought you knew." Wo Fat spoke icily. He seemed to be enjoying Steve's confusion and discomfort. "Your father was not the perfect man, or the perfect cop. Some people, you might say," Wo Fat said, meeting Steve's gaze, "that one of his mistakes was you."

Thoughts were rushing around in Steve's head. He meet Wo Fat's calm gaze with his own bewildered one. "What are you talking about, Wo Fat?"

Wo Fat smiled. He handed the photograph of the Armenian woman in Steve's hands. "Does the name Alina Luuk mean anything to you, Steve McGarrett?"

"No." Steve continued to study the picture. The woman, Alina, was indeed very happy when someone took the picture. Again, Steve found another similarity between the woman and himself: their smiles were almost identical to each other.

"It should." Wo Fat continued to watch his captive, a smirk lingering on his lips. "This woman was your mother."

Steve froze. Had heard what Wo Fat had said? Hadn't he said, "this woman was your mother?" Yes, he had. Steve drew a breath.

"My mother was-"

Before Steve could finish his sentence, Wo Fat interrupted.

"Your mother was not Amy McGarrett, wife to your father, and mother to your sister, Mary." His eyes bored into Steve's. "Your mother was Alina Luuk, a confidential informant, and your father's mistress."

Hearing the word "mistress" broke Steve out of his trance. The fog disappeared from his mind.

"My father had an affair?" he chocked.

"Yes, he did. For several years, in fact. From 1973 to 1976. Then you were born."

"I don't understand." Steve hated giving Wo Fat his weakness, but he truly didn't understand. _My mother that died in 1992 was not my mother?_

"Your father was working on a case when he met your mother in early 1973." Wo Fat began. "Your mother was a new CI at the time, and was determined to prove herself. She was now fluent in English, having been in the States for twelve years." Wo Fat watched as the fog of confusion disappeared from Steve's eyes, and there was another new, nameless, emotion inside them. "From the moment their eyes first met, they were smitten. Your father was drawn to your mother's beauty. Her dark curls were enticing, as was her beautiful accent. She was quite a beauty. Your mother was drawn to your father's manner. He strong, proud, and intelligent, like her beloved late older brother, Joseph."

"Joseph?" Steve repeated.

"Yes, Joseph." Wo Fat's dark eyes met Steve's. "You were named after him."

Something about Wo Fat's comment made Steve think about the Commander. He remembered a conversation they had, seventeen years ago.

* * *

><p>1994. Steve McGarrett and Commander Joseph Long were at the place where Steve would begin his training. The Commander faced the boy that he considered his own.<p>

"Did I ever tell you that you were named after me?" the Commander had asked.

"Yes." Steve faintly smiled at the Commander's sudden short-term memory loss. "You did. You were like a father-figure to my father, and so when I was born he named me after you."

Suddenly, Steve sighed.

"What is it, Steve?" the Commander placed his own hand on one of Steve's shoulder's.

Steve's blue eyes met the Commander's. "I was named after two great Navy men." Steve paused, and then saluted the Commander. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Wo Fat spoke again, causing Steve to come out of the past. "They loved each other more each day. Your father would continuously tell his wife that he was on call when in fact he was with Alina, your mother."<p>

Steve swallowed. "What happened then?"

"You were born." Wo Fat stated it simply. "It was an early spring day in 1976 when you came into the world. Your father was beside your mother while she toiled in labor. It took under two hours. When you were born, your father cloaked you in soft wool blanket that your mother made herself. Your father gave you your given name, Steven, after his own father. Your mother gave you a middle name, Joseph, named after her beloved later brother. Your name was Steven Joseph Luuk."

It was a couple moments before Steve spoke. The information was circling around in his head. Steve had now learned that he was a product of an affair, knowing that his father had one. But something was amiss. How did he come to grow up… as a McGarrett?

"What happened to Alina?" Steve asked.

Wo Fat smirked. "I see that you are still denying that she was your mother. At three months old, you were left without a mother. She was murdered. On an early June day, your mother was singing you a lullaby, lulling you to sleep. She was very happy. Alina had you, and a house that your father had recently bought her. She was so focused on you she did not notice a shadow a behind her. The shadow pulled her to her feet, yanking her hand, and pulled her into another room. As Alina clung to you desperately, the shadow that had attacked her revealed his face." Steve was drinking every word Wo Fat said, now believing every word. "The shadow beat your mother to death. She protected you from the blows, but not herself. She died with you in her arms, and the shadow left, leaving her body, and you, behind."

"Was that shadow one of your henchman?" Steve forced his voice to remain calm.

"Yes." Before Steve could speak, Wo Fat interrupted. "I have been watching your family for many years. I just wasn't to give your father a message."

"A message of what?" Steve asked in cold fury. At that moment, he wanted to kill Wo Fat. For killing his father and now, his two mothers. One he knew, and one he never knew.

"A message for greater things to come." Wo Fat's eyes bore into Steve's. "But your father didn't listen. He never did. After your mother was killed, your father took you in, and adopted you legally. His wife knew about the affair of course, but she didn't protest when he took you in. In her eyes, you were an orphan need to be loved. They vowed to not tell you anything."

It was a couple of moments before Steve spoke. "How do you know this?"

"Her diaries. Your father kept them, hidden away from all of you. The wife had no idea." At that moment, Wo Fat pulled out the brass knuckles. "You had no idea either, until now."

Steve struggled to break free as Wo Fat pushed the brass knuckles against Steve's chest. His chest screamed in agony as the brass made contact with his broken ribs. Steve let out a gasp of pain.

"Your mother fought too, as she died," Wo Fat said as he aimed the brass knuckle to Steve's stomach. Blood flowed from the open wound. "She didn't last long. Let's see how you last. After all, you are her son."

As Steve continued to struggle, he continued to see flecks of gray, white, and red. His breath was becoming ragged. As he witnessed his life flowing out him, Steve only had one thought.

_I must survive._


	10. Chapter 10

_May 3, 2011_

Lily stared at the men she hoped she would never see again. Now there they were, standing in front of her, wearing police uniforms. Kevin was tall as ever, taller than Steve. His dark hair was cut short, and he had a vague smile on his face. His partner, Billy, was about as tall as Danny, and had the same smile on his face. A sneer. The sneer reminded Lily of the times the two bullies had targeted her and Steve, when they were both weak and helpless. Now the two bullies, Detective Kevin Murkile and Detective Billy Collier had graduated from being bullies to cops.

"I have to say, I was surprised." Kevin leered at Lily. "When I heard Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was kidnapped, I thought they didn't mean the _Hawaiian_." He emphasized the word, waiting for Lily's reaction as Billy laughed. There was no reaction. "I didn't expect to see you here, though. _Slut_," Kevin added, whispering in Lily's ear. He blew his breath in her face.

Lily still didn't react.

Danny held up his hand. "Okay, what is going on here? _We_ are supposed to find a missing cop here with back up, not making rude comments to each other." Lily noticed that Danny was making hand gestures again, another sign that the ex-New Jersey native was upset. "What is going on here? Are you okay, Lily?" Danny asked softly.

"I'm okay." Lily answered without showing any particular emotion. She walked up to Kevin and Billy, who were still smirking. "I hoped I wouldn't see any of you again. You made my life and Steve's _hell_. I don't understand why you find this funny. Steve is being tortured to death. He could be dead this very moment." Lily's spit flew in both their faces. The two men's sneers suddenly subsided. "If you have any honor, you stop this nonsense. It happened nineteen years ago, and he is not the same boy you two beat up. Nor am I the same." Lily took a breath, and opened her eyes. She turned to Five-0. At the corner of her eye, she noticed that Kevin and Billy were watching her as well.

"Come on," Lily said, leading the way. "We have a SEAL to find."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the Five-0 taskforce and the two detectives were able to find the secluded area where supposedly Wo Fat was hiding. They had no idea if their friend was in there or not. It could have been a trap, but the six people hiding in wait were willing to try.<p>

"Clear!"

"Clear!

"Clear!"

All the rooms were clear where Lily was standing. She was wearing a vest, and held a gun in her hands. "Something isn't right," she whispered. She opened another slowly. The room was empty.

"Clear!" Lily shouted. She didn't holster her gun. Danny ran towards her.

"There's nothing here." Danny breathed. "We've checked everywhere, Lily," he muttered desperately as she shook her head. "They could be somewhere else!"

Lily ran ahead, not listening to him. Steve _had_ to be here, somewhere. She could feel it. Lily knew that they all had checked the rooms. There was no Wo Fat or Steve in sight.

Chin was behind her. "Did you find anything?" he asked gently. Lily shook her head sadly. "Then we have to go. We don't have much time." As Chin called the others, Lily had a sudden thought.

"Does this place have a basement?" she asked. Without checking to see if anyone had heard her, Lily followed her instincts.

* * *

><p>Lily found the basement a couple moments later. It was hidden by a small bookcase, and Lily pushed until she was able to clutch the doorknob. She opened the door. The basement was pitch black, and Lily used the small light inserted in the gun to lead the way. Her footsteps echoed in the barren room as she walked closer – to where she hoped – to Steve.<p>

There was no sign of him. Lily walked faster, certain of her steps. The light suddenly aimed back at her. She shielded her eyes from the light, and was shocked to discover a gleam.

A doorknob, most certainly locked. Lily edged back, aiming for her kick when suddenly a hand covered her mouth. Lily tensed when she recognized the voice.

"It's me." It was Danny. He freed Lily from his grasp. Chin and the others surrounded him. "Nice work," Danny added as Lily checked her gun. She nodded.

"How on earth does a Navy SEAL got locked up into this mess?" Danny muttered under his breath as he surveyed the door. The door was not only locked, but padlocked as well. "Steve could easily have escaped. My guess is that Wo Fat has incapacitated him."

"Or he could be dead. There aren't any noises coming from inside. From what I hear from you, Detective Williams, Steve McGarrett never goes down without a fight." Kevin countered grimly.

"Right." Danny acknowledged. He stood up. "Who is going to break down this door?"

"I'll do it." Lily stared in surprise as Billy stepped forward. "Steve isn't the only one with muscles."

With a strong kick the door instantly went down.

"Five-0! Maryland Police Department! Get your hands in the air!"

Time seemed to stop as Lily met eye to eye with Wo Fat. His eyes were cold, cunning, and cold blooded. Lily raised the gun to his head as everyone surrounded him. He was calm as he met Lily's cold gaze.

"You may not want to do that, Ms. Newton." Wo Fat took out his own gun, but he didn't raise it. Instead, a pair of brass knuckles fell to the floor. Lily stared numbly as she noticed the brass knuckles were coated with blood. Blood that was old and new.

"You see, Ms. Newton," Wo Fat began, now raising his gun. "I have something in my possession. Something that is very precious to you."

Lily raised to meet his gaze, cold fear and burning rage threatening to make her pull the trigger.

"Where is he, you monster?" she spat.

"Oh, he's right here." Lily's breath caught in her throat as Wo Fat shifted his body to reveal a bloodied Steve McGarrett in a chair. Wo Fat put the gun to his temple.

"If you pull the trigger, I will end the life of the man whom saved yours." Wo Fat's dark eyes bore into Lily's. "Your choice."


	11. Chapter 11

_May 3, 2011 _

Steve could see a blurry outline of Lily's face. He could hear her voice, sharp with rage.

Then he felt the cold sting of the gun on his temple.

"If you pull the trigger, I will end the life of the man whom saved yours." Wo Fat pressed the gun farther into Steve's skin. Blood trickled from the all ready-bleeding cut. Steve met Lily's eyes. The gun in her hands remained still. Lily didn't move her eyes from Wo Fat, watching his every move. Then she glanced at Steve, and saw the message in his eyes.

_He'll only kill me anyway._

Steve glanced at his team. Danny and Chin were tense, holding their positions. He could see that like Lily, fear gleaming in their eyes. Kono was beside Lily, her gun ready. Steve also noticed that there were two other cops standing beside them. Their uniforms were unfamiliar to Steve. _They must be from the Maryland police department,_ Steve thought. The dark cop was tall, and was watching both Steve and Wo Fat warily. His partner was shorter, and unlike the others, was watching Lily, his expression grim. Their guns didn't waver from Wo Fat's head.

"Wo Fat." Lily's voice shook as she held the gun. Steve noticed a change in her. She seemed stronger, more like...him. "Why have you taken this man? Why did you choose him and not the others?"

Her question stayed in the air, hovering. Perspiration was gathering around Lily's forehead as the question stayed unanswered, and Steve also felt a drip of sweat splash down onto the floor. It was then that Wo Fat answered.

"I have been tracking the McGarrett family for some time." His voice echoed uncannily through the room, reminding Steve of how calm and controlled this man was. "But they were not the only family I was tracking." His eyes met Steve's for a moment. Then they looked away again. _He means my mother's family, _Steve realized. That was the true reason why his biological mother was murdered. Steve could see the confusion reflect in his team's gaze. Lily also appeared bewildered. "I was also tracking the Lucine family."

"Isn't that an Armenian name?" Lily's brows furrowed. "Why does an Armenian family have to deal with Steve's kidnapping?"

Wo Fat smiled. "Everything."

Danny spoke. "Okay, I get you're a cold blooded murderer. But how does an Armenian family have to with your insane vendetta against Steve and his family?"

"The last surviving member of the Lucine family was a woman named Alina. Once she arrived in the States, she changed her name to Luuk." Wo Fat met Steve's hardened gaze again. "This woman is the reason why I am completing a mission I failed before."

"I've heard of that name, Alina Luuk." Chin's eyes brightened out of recognition. "She was an HPD CI in the mid 1970s. She was murdered thirty-five years ago." Chin's expression turned grim as he met Wo Fat's brooding gaze. "Why were you concerned about a single CI? You had more important enemies than her. Unless there is something more going on."

"You guessed right." Wo Fat's reply was as calm as ice. Steve tensed, remembering when he first found out that Alina Luuk was his mother. He could see that Lily was holding her breath. "Alina Luuk knew about my movements. I once worked with her brother as a government agent. Sometime later he found out about what I was doing, working on the other side. I eliminated him before he got the chance to tell the truth. What I didn't know then was that his younger sister was listening to whole conversation, and that she watched as her brother fell. It was too late when I realized she had witnessed it all. She had escaped to the States."

The information was swirling around in Steve's head. His biological mother had witnessed the murder of her brother, Joseph. And the killer was Wo Fat. Steve took a breath. His mother all ready know about Wo Fat's activities in 1961. Another question burned inside Steve. Was there a chance that she told his father this information?

"And the woman that witnessed the murder was Alina Luuk," Danny concluded. His face was unusually pale and his voice was raw. "Alina ran to America to escape you, but why did you murder her after so much time had passed?"

"Throughout that time, Alina was very careful about my movements. She was able – with quick succession – to elude me. She never let down her guard, until she fell in love with a cop."

"And who was that cop?" Kono asked, speaking for the first time. Her voice was icy and lined with disgust.

Wo Fat met her gaze. "The cop's name was John McGarrett."

There was only the sound of breathing at the name. Steve glanced at Lily. His gaze was met with sorrowful eyes as she realized the truth. Chin and Kono were shaken, and Danny and the two other cops shook their heads.

"You figured that John McGarrett would figure out that it was you that murdered her, because of how close they were. You figured that John McGarrett would figure out the pieces of his wife's murder, and Alina Luuk's murder, and link it together." Lily's voice echoed through the room. Steve could hear the lingering sadness. "You were convinced that John McGarrett would want revenge for what to did to the women he loved." Then she paused. Lily's finger lingered on the trigger. "You were supposed to kill their son, Steve, that night, weren't you, Wo Fat? John McGarrett's and Alina Luuk's son?"

"Yes." Wo Fat nodded. "I was supposed to." He raised the gun and pointed it to Steve's face. "And now I can finally finish the job."

Lily pulled the trigger as soon as Wo Fat moved. Steve narrowly missed Wo Fat's bullet as he ducked to avoid it. Wo Fat's temple was grazed, but he moved fluently as bullets tried to wound him.

Steve gritted his teeth as he landed on the ground. The pain was excruciating, and he pulled himself to his feet as the battle of bullets raged on. Steve breaths came in gasps as his ribs and his other wounds screamed in pain.

"_Steve!" _

Steve turned. Wo Fat came, unscratched, his gun held ready. The bullet that was all ready flying was aimed at Steve. Steve couldn't move fast enough as his wounds slowed him down. He heard Lily scream his name again.

It came like a blur. Wo Fat was gone. Pain erupted through Steve's body, but it wasn't from the bullet wound. Lily's bleeding form was cradled in his arms.

"_Lily!"_


	12. Chapter 12

_May 3, 2011_

Steve McGarrett was restless. He and his team – along with the grown Billy and Kevin – had arrived at the hospital five hours beforehand. Steve received medical attention, and now he was lying in his own hospital bed. "The doctor said that it would take a couple of hours before the surgery is completed." Danny's voice echoed in Steve's unusually chaotic mind. Danny had left the hospital to pick up Joseph. Chin and Kono were watching over Steve and Kevin and Billy were searching for Wo Fat. Would Lily survive the surgery? Steve could only remember the blood that had escaped from the bullet that had hit her in the chest. _I promised the Commander that I would take care of her. Now look what has happened. Lily used her body as a shield to protect me. _Steve hung his head. _And I don't even know if she'll make it. The doctor said to wait._

And so Steve waited.

"Hey." Steve looked up to see Chin and Kono standing beside his hospital bed. It was Chin that asked the question. "How are you doing?"

Steve shrugged. "I've been worse." Then his lips formed in a grim line. "How is she?"

"The doctor said that he would allow visitors as soon as she is conscious," Chin whispered. "But not before then. You must not blame yourself for what happened." Chin added when he saw Steve's expression. "Lily made her own choice."

"She's like you, boss." Kono added reassuringly.

Steve's reply was only a stare.

"Rambo!" Steve's head snapped as he heard a familiar voice. His grim line transformed into a slight smile as he recognized the short ex-New Jersey detective walking towards his hospital bed. A small brown bag was dropped onto the sheets. "Molasses. The hospital food tastes like crap, so I figured you might want something while we wait." Danny paused, noticing that Steve's expression had returned somber. "She'll be all right, Steve. The doctor said the bullet missed the vital organs."

"Steve?" Joseph was in the doorway. Steve was pained to see anguish in the boy's eyes. "What happened to Mom?"

"Come here, Joseph." Joseph obliged, and soon he was at the left side of the lieutenant commander's bedside. Steve took a breath and looked into Joseph's eyes. "Joseph, your mother is in surgery because of a bullet wound. A bullet wound that was meant for me."

"My mother saved your life?" Joseph voice was a mere whisper as he glanced at Steve's bandaged body.

"Yes." Steve nodded. "She did. Joseph, your mother will be able to see as soon as she awakens, okay? Although she may not look like it, Lily Newton is a very brave woman." Steve lingered on the last words, pausing for the effect. He wanted Joseph to be brave. "Do think you can be brave like her?"

Joseph nodded, the uncertainty and fear disappearing from his eyes. "Yes, I can."

"Good." Steve gave him a small handshake. "Good."

* * *

><p>"Lily Newton is ready for visitors now." The doctor's words relieved the aching ball in Steve's chest. Lily was going to be okay. Steve saw Joseph give the doctor a watery smile. "She specifically asked for you, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett." The doctor added with a slight smile.<p>

"Let her Joseph Newton go first," was Steve's immediate reply. He nodded to Joseph, who was looking at him with surprise. "He's her son."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Are you ready to go, young man?" he asked.

"Yes," said Joseph with same certainty as when Steve had asked him to be brave. "I am ready to go."

Joseph paused for a second. He glanced back at Steve. "Thank you, Commander," he said with a smile.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Danny stared at Steve for a long time. The others did the same, as if waiting for Steve to answer them. At last, Steve said, "I didn't know." He let out a sigh that he had wanted to let go since he found out that Alina Luuk was his mother. "I didn't know that Alina Luuk was my mother until this day."

"Did you have any indication that you..." Danny was uncomfortable with searching for a word to describe the word he wanted to say. "Did you have any indication that your father...?"

"Had an affair?" Steve's voice was hollow. "Had me out of wedlock? No." His voice reduced to a whisper. "I didn't have any indication whatsoever. My mother that raised me loved me and raised me as if I was her own."

"I had no idea that your father would betray his wife like that." Chin was shaken. "He had no indication whatsoever – in all the years I worked with him – that he had an affair."

"I saw a picture of my mother when I was a child," Steve confessed. "It was in my father's working desk. It was very well kept and out of sight." Steve swallowed. "From that, and from what Wo Fat told me... my father appeared to love my mother very much."

"Do you think your father loved both your mothers?" Kono asked.

Steve didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

><p>Steve was beside Lily's bedside after Joseph had finished his visit. Even though Steve was in a wheelchair, he could easily see Lily breathe. Her face was pale from the blood loss, and her hair gently framed her face. Steve was relieved to see that Lily's heart rate on the heart monitor was good. He gently squeezed her hand. A moment later a pair of green eyes glanced up at him.<p>

"I'm glad you're all right." Lily whispered thickly. She gave him an awkward smile.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Steve said seriously.

"I know." Lily took his other hand in hers. "That's how you always are. Like the Commander." Her voice lingered in sadness at the mention of the Commander.

"Why did you do it, Lily?" Steve asked a couple moments later.

Lily's eyes met Steve's own. "I wanted to be the one that saved you this time, Steve." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Steve." Lily murmured suddenly.

"For what?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry about the truth about your father...and mother. It must be difficult."

Steve thought while Lily closed her eyes again. Yes, it was hard. But he could overcome it. Mary was still his sister. John McGarrett was sill his father.

And Amy McGarrett would always be a mother to him.

"There are worse things," was Steve's final reply.

"Do you think he loved both your mothers?" Lily asked.

This time Steve had an answer. "Yes. I believe he did."

As Steve watched as Lily fell into a blissful state of sleep, he whispered, "Someday we'll protect each other. Someday I'll catch Wo Fat, and you'll be able to meet the rest of my _ohana_. Grace, Danny's daughter, Kamekona, and Catherine, my girlfriend." Steve paused, looking at Lily's peaceful face. "Because you're _ohana _to me."


End file.
